


I See You Through My Heart Eyes

by meredithleon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I have no answer, M/M, Malec, Malec is everything to me, No Plot/Plotless, Oneshot, Smut, Sort of PWP, Unbeta'd, Why Did I Write This?, english is not my first language, just a scene, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meredithleon/pseuds/meredithleon
Summary: "Alec loves him like this. Beautiful without any effort, without any care. He loves that he can make Magnus look this way. Young and carefree. Happy."----Sometimes, Alec gets overwhelmed by the sheer presence of Magnus, and he can't quite believe that they are together...





	I See You Through My Heart Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> This very quickly written tiny little fic(let), is a scene that stuck in my head and refused to go away until I did something about it.
> 
> It is inspired by the torrent of Harry Shum Jr's pics on my timeline for the last couple days, and one really can't do anything but stop and appreciate his beauty. Also, the angst and fluff queens that everyone follows have been overactive and feeding ideas to my already overworked brain. But since I don't have the time to write a full fic, I did this instead.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> P.S. Thank you so much for leaving kudos and comments on my last fic! I am so grateful for your response!

The harsh whispers of heavy breathing fill the silence of the room. The soft silvery light of the moon falls on the sweat glistened bodies tangled together on deep red sheets as Alec pants heavily against Magnus's shoulder. Eyes closed in bliss, while he returns to here and now. 

Alec sighs and flicks his tongue against the slick skin beneath his mouth. Licking and kissing the tan skin as he continues to rock with Magnus’s motions. Trailing soft wet kisses over the other man’s shoulder to his jaw. Alec pulls back just enough to be able to put his lips over the other man’s in a wet, dirty kiss, swallowing his moans as Magnus digs his fingers into his thighs and another thrust brings him to completion. 

Forehead resting on the other man’s, Alec nuzzles Magnus’s nose with his own, their breaths mingling together as they both come down from the high of their lovemaking.

Alec pushes up, supporting his weight with his hands against the headboard on either of Magnus’s head. He stares at the blissed-out expression on the other man’s face. Magnus is half sitting propped up against the many pillows, his eyes closed and head thrown back. His sweat-slicked hair has fallen down on his forehead and those at the top of his head are sticking out in different directions. His lips, swollen and moistened red, are curved into a blissful smile.

Alec loves him like this. Beautiful without any effort, without any care. He loves that he can make Magnus look this way. Young and carefree. Happy.

It often hits him at times like this that he is indeed very lucky. Having the affection and love of a man like Magnus Bane. That someone like him has seen beyond his rough persona and taken the time to get to know him. That an extraordinary man has found something to appreciate in an ordinary nephilim like him.

He leans in close and presses a soft, almost chaste kiss on Magnus’s sex swollen lips. His fingers lightly trace the beautiful man’s features. His fingertips, soft as a butterfly caress across Magnus’s eyebrows, brushing the beauty spot, sliding over his cheek. Teasing the stubble around his mouth, down along the sharp jaw and thin lips. Over and over. 

“How…” Alec mutters almost in awe, his eyes wide as a feeling of bewilderment turns in his stomach.

But he’s close enough that Magnus hears his breathless exclamation.

“How, what darling? How did you do? How do I feel? How am I still alive?” Magnus chuckles, “How do I want you next?” Magnus’s voice is soft and airy and he sounds as out of breath as Alec, he opens his eyes to look at him, and Alec loses himself in the sparkling brown pools.

Lips curving into an inadvertent shy smile, he looks down and away for a second and breathes out a laugh that sounds very close to a sob, “however you want, but…” 

When he looks back, Magnus is looking at him with wonder too, a small smile playing on his face as his hands trail over Alec’s thighs up to his flank and back down towards his ass, making him shiver. 

Alec takes a shuddering breath, his eyes leaving Magnus’s to flicker over his face and then return to gaze into the beautiful depths again. Alec’s heart on display in the hazel of his eyes, his voice’s winded and full of amazement when he says “how are you mine…” 

Magnus’s hands still on the small of his back, his eyes widen and his lips twitch, falling open. He stares into Alec’s eyes with such awe, it makes him want to weep.

In a sudden moment, Magnus sits up, holding Alec firmly close to his body, slipping out of him and harshly crashing their mouths together. He keeps kissing, his tongue slipping between the gap in Alec’s lips but the urgency is gone. Now it’s a kiss of reverence, slow slide of swollen lips and tongues tasting the other’s mouth. 

When Magnus pulls back and touches their foreheads together again, Alec is out of breath and his body is alight. He can feel Magnus stirring beneath him. He threads his fingers into the hair at the back Magnus’s head and pulls him close enough to feel his breath mixing with his own. 

He smiles, a little dopily and nods his head when Magnus very quietly says, “wanna know a secret?” 

Alec is too far gone. His entire being is so attuned to Magnus’s every breath and every touch and every little thing he does. He can hear the gulp as Magnus swallows, hear the hitch in his breath and feel rapid staccato of his heartbeat close to his chest, as he says, “Sometimes, You make me ask myself the same thing, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
